


Emo Kylo Ren

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AND A JOKE, Other, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothers can make overthrowing the universe a damn chore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emo Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



"You, you FN-2271, you will be part of my master plan to rule this pathetic universe and snuff The Force out completely."

The Stormtrooper said nothing, standing stock still, gun loose in his hands. 

"Yes, yes, soon it will alllllll be min-"

"KYLO! PLAYDATE IS OVER! DINNER IS READY!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MOTHER, IT IS NOT A PLAY DATE I AM TAKING OVER THE UNIVERSE."

But he still, he moodily stomped downstairs for dinner.  
What could beat Mom's spaghetti bolognaise? Definitely not The Force.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
